Young Kenji
by IkuDojou
Summary: This is based off of my own storyline. I hope you like my version of Kenji Himura. (Or is it Kenshin)
1. chapter 1

" _Dad!_ I can't do this! You're not teaching me how to sword fight! You said you would! Why are we learning hand -to - hand combat?" eight year old Kenji Himura demanded. Kenshin sighed. _I don't know how you can lift a sword when you are so young._ He thought. But he couldn't tell his _son_ that. Kenji had alot of confidence. That was something Kenshin did not want to snuff out. "Dad? If you don't want me to use a real blade, I can use one of Mom's katsujin-ken swords." Kenji offered. Kenshin smiled. _I forgot how perceptive this one is._ He mused. He studied Kenji's green eyes. The boy inherited Kaoru's black hair and beautiful eyes. Their daughter, Sakura, had Kenshin's red hair and violet eyes. "Alright, Kenji. Show me what you can do." He decided. Kenji grinned and raced to the wall of the dojo. He grabbed the kendo sword and tossed one to Kenshin. "I don't want you to go easy on me, Dad. But, I've seen what your sword can do. That's why you get one too." he explained. Kenshin chuckled. "Alright. I'm not going to be easy." As soon as he was in position, Kenji lunged. Kenshin managed to parry, but the force of the blade surprised him. _What? Kenji hasn't used a sword before, has he?_ He wondered. He struck at the boy, experimentally. Instinctively, Kenji blocked and parried it away. _Could it be...?_ Kenshin wondered. As he fought, he found that Kenji had a lot of stamina. The boy had been fighting him for two hours, and he hadn't slowed down. Kenshin tried a cornering tactic, and thought he had him, but _no..._ Kenji _flipped_ over his father, forcing Kenshin to turn around and defend. _He's not only fast, he's crazy brave._ Kenshin realized. He also realized this... _Kenji was familiar with the art of a swords. Finally_ , Kenshin managed to disarm him, and pin him down. Kenji's eyes filled with frustrated tears. _"I've been watching you for years. I just wanna be strong like you. But, I'm still weak."_ he whispered. Kenshin let him go and stared at him. "Kenji... what are you saying? You are not weak. You are a _natural._ How did you learn my own style so quickly?" he asked. Kenji sighed. Then, he shrugged. "When those people would attack us in the market place and stuff, I would stay back with Yahiko-kun, and Mom, and I would watch. Then, I would memorize the way you fought, and try to copy it." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanna protect Mom while you're away. Sanosuke has his new baby girl, and Yahiko just got married. Mom's pregnant. Sakura is only five. When you're gone, I'm the man of the house. I have to be strong enough to protect our family. So, I need to fight like you!" The boy sobbed, falling into his father. Kenshin's heart filled with bittersweet pride. Kenji fought to protect. _He's so young. Yet its evident... he knows that this world is dangerous. He's gotten so mature._ Kenshin realized. "Kenji... I'm not mad, that I am not. But, I think you need a sword... and a good teacher." he stated. Kenji's eyes widened. _"Really?!"_ he asked. Kenshin smiled. "We'll go to town, and get you one. Then, we will start your training, for Hiten-Mitzirugi-Ryu." he promised. Kenji whooped and stood. "I can't wait to tell Mom!" he cried, running out of the dojo. Kenshin sighed, smiling. _Kaoru's going to kill me._ **This is a continuous story. It will be a Fairytail Crossover. Again, this is my storyline. please don't hesitate to review.**


	2. chapter two

" _Dad!_ I can't do this! You're not teaching me how to sword fight! You said you would! Why are we learning hand -to - hand combat?" eight year old Kenji Himura demanded. Kenshin sighed. _I don't know how you can lift a sword when you are so young._ He thought. But he couldn't tell his _son_ that. Kenji had alot of confidence. That was something Kenshin did not want to snuff out. "Dad? If you don't want me to use a real blade, I can use one of Mom's katsujin-ken swords." Kenji offered. Kenshin smiled. _I forgot how perceptive this one is._ He mused. He studied Kenji's green eyes. The boy inherited Kaoru's black hair and beautiful eyes. Their daughter, Sakura, had Kenshin's red hair and violet eyes. "Alright, Kenji. Show me what you can do." He decided. Kenji grinned and raced to the wall of the dojo. He grabbed the kendo sword and tossed one to Kenshin. "I don't want you to go easy on me, Dad. But, I've seen what your sword can do. That's why you get one too." he explained. Kenshin chuckled. "Alright. I'm not going to be easy." As soon as he was in position, Kenji lunged. Kenshin managed to parry, but the force of the blade surprised him. _What? Kenji hasn't used a sword before, has he?_ He wondered. He struck at the boy, experimentally. Instinctively, Kenji blocked and parried it away. _Could it be...?_ Kenshin wondered. As he fought, he found that Kenji had a lot of stamina. The boy had been fighting him for two hours, and he hadn't slowed down. Kenshin tried a cornering tactic, and thought he had him, but _no..._ Kenji _flipped_ over his father, forcing Kenshin to turn around and defend. _He's not only fast, he's crazy brave._ Kenshin realized. He also realized this... _Kenji was familiar with the art of a swords. Finally_ , Kenshin managed to disarm him, and pin him down. Kenji's eyes filled with frustrated tears. _"I've been watching you for years. I just wanna be strong like you. But, I'm still weak."_ he whispered. Kenshin let him go and stared at him. "Kenji... what are you saying? You are not weak. You are a _natural._ How did you learn my own style so quickly?" he asked. Kenji sighed. Then, he shrugged. "When those people would attack us in the market place and stuff, I would stay back with Yahiko-kun, and Mom, and I would watch. Then, I would memorize the way you fought, and try to copy it." His eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanna protect Mom while you're away. Sanosuke has his new baby girl, and Yahiko just got married. Mom's pregnant. Sakura is only five. When you're gone, I'm the man of the house. I have to be strong enough to protect our family. So, I need to fight like you!" The boy sobbed, falling into his father. Kenshin's heart filled with bittersweet pride. Kenji fought to protect. _He's so young. Yet its evident... he knows that this world is dangerous. He's gotten so mature._ Kenshin realized. "Kenji... I'm not mad, that I am not. But, I think you need a sword... and a good teacher." he stated. Kenji's eyes widened. _"Really?!"_ he asked. Kenshin smiled. "We'll go to town, and get you one. Then, we will start your training, for Hiten-Mitzirugi-Ryu." he promised. Kenji whooped and stood. "I can't wait to tell Mom!" he cried, running out of the dojo. Kenshin sighed, smiling. _Kaoru's going to kill me._ **This is a continuous story. It will be a Fairytail Crossover. Again, this is my storyline. please don't hesitate to review.**


End file.
